Somebody Who Cares
by FluteAngel
Summary: AU This is a new version of the previous Somebody Who Cares. The daughter Angel deserted when he was first cursed with his soul comes to Sunnydale in order to help the Slayer but finds herself torn between family and duty. Eventual relationship wth Spike.


Somebody Who Cares

Disclaimer: The is the current process of me rewriting one of my other fics since I had a better idea on how to go about it. Most characters are the same from my former story but the plot is much different.

Chapter One  
  
"I don't understand, Giles. Why is the Council sending her to you? It's not like they do you any special favors. Why do they expect you to do any for them?" Buffy asked flopping down into one of the chairs at the Sunnydale High School's library.  
  
"I told you, Buffy. They believe she could be of some help here. With her being half-vampire and all." Giles said wearily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I don't need help, Giles. Hello! Slayer here! I can handle these things by myself. And besides, I have you guys." Buffy said. 

"With Angel on the loose and the increase in demonic activity, it would be wise to accept the help, Buffy." Giles explained.

"He's right, Buff. We could use the help." Willow said gently from behind the computer where she was looking up the recent deaths at the city morgue for patrol that night.

"I know. It's just…" Buffy started saying but was cut off by a pretty long haired girl.

"You feel that you should be able to handle this on your own, without outside help." The girl said softly. She moved farther into the room, her eyes flitting from face to face, studying everyone in the room. "It's understandable. You're the Slayer and it's your duty to work against demons. But sometimes the best thing you can do is ask for help."

"Well said. You must be Keaira. I'm Mr. Giles." Giles said studying the half-vampire in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Keaira smiled.

"So you're a half vampire?" Xander blurted out.

"Xander! Rude much?" Cordelia chastised smaking the boy on the arm.

"It's okay." Keaira laughed. "Yes I am a hybrid vampire. Part human, part vampire."

"And you still work for the Council." Buffy more so stated then asked. Keaira met her gaze evenly.

"Yes." She had been with the Council ever since she was left with them as a two year old child.

"Alright. Willow, you done with that list?" Buffy asked turning towards the red-headed hacker.

"Yeah. There are a couple fresh graves tonight." Willow said handing Buffy the sheet she had printed from the computer.

"Sounds like fun." Buffy sighed. She grabbed her sweater and a stake, heading for the door but stopped and looked back at Keaira. "You coming with?" The hybrid shrugged and followed the blonde slayer out the door.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"So how long have you been working for the Council?" Buffy asked as they walked though the cemetery, both girls oblivious to the dark figure that had been following them since they left the high school.

"Well, I have been with the Council since I was about two. But I have been officially working for them about 63 years ago. Ever since I was 19." Keaira said.

"You're 82 years old?" Buffy exclaimed in surprise.

"Actually, 81. I'll be 82 in about a month." The arrived at the fresh grave and took a seat on top a gravestone in order to wait for the fledgling to rise.

"So you don't age?" Buffy asked.

"Nope. I stopped aging when I was about 18 or 19." Keaira said swinging her legs back and forth.

"That's….weird!" Buffy blurted out. Keaira let out a light laugh.

"Yeah, but isn't it a great conversation starter?"

"Aw, isn't this cute?" a voice said from the shadows. Buffy stiffened and whipped her head around just as Angelus stepped into view. Keaira eyed the vampire warily as her senses were overcome with a sense of familiarity. Keaira shook it off, yelling inwardly at herself for her strange reactions. It's not like she had even seen the infamous Angelus before.

"Angel." Buffy said coldly, glaring at her former love.

"Aw, not happy to see me lover?" Angelus grinned. Before Buffy could reply, she found herself being thrown hard into the ground.

"That wasn't nice." Keaira stated facing the vampire.

"You must be new. Let me give you a tip. Vampire's, as I am one, aren't nice." Angelus smirked and then reached out the grab the hybrid at the throat. Keaira blocked the grab and threw in hard kick as the knees, knocking him slightly off balance.

"Now my turn to give you a tip. I'm not nice either." Keaira smirked, her grin resembling the one Angelus had had written across his face a few moment earlier. Angelus growled and lashed out, knocking Keaira to her back on the ground. Buffy then chose that as her moment to advance an attack on the vampire. Keaira backed away, knowing that this was Buffy's fight, not hers. She didn't get far when she collided into a hard body. Spinning around, she came face to face with the newly risen vampire. Keaira's eyes flashed gold as she pulled her stake out of her jacket pocket just as the vampire lunged at her- right into the stake.

"Well that was easy." Keaira scoffed. Suddenly, Buffy was thrown at her, knocking them both hard into a tree with a thud. 

"See you later, lover." Angelus said and disappeared back into the shadows with a slight limp and one or two scratches, due to Buffy's and Keaira's attack.

"Well that was fun. Can we do it again?" Keaira asked as she looked at Buffy who was sprawled out next to her on the cold ground. The two girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"What happened to you, mate?" Spike asked as Angelus came limping into the factory. He growled a warning as he took a seat on top of the table, gingerly rubbing his shin where the new girl had kicked him. Hard.

"Angel was playing with the Slayer again." Drusilla said as she danced into the room.

"You let the Slayer beat you up!" Spike laughed.

"She wasn't alone, Spike! And if I seem to remember, you're in that wheelchair cause of that same exact girl." Angelus said angrily.

"Hey now! No need to get hostile." Spike grinned, not letting the wheelchair comment get to him.

"There was pretty girl with the Slayer. I can see her." Drusilla said softly closing her eyes. Both men looked at the female vampire as she swayed slowly.

"What do you see, Dru?" Spike asked wheeling closer.

"She's strong but so very lost. She doesn't remember. But soon she'll feel. The stars tell me that soon my sister will come home." 


End file.
